1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices provided with an image forming unit configured to form an image on a recording sheet, more particularly to one or more image forming devices provided with the image forming unit at least part of which is configured as a separate subunit detachably supported by one or more frames.
2. Related Art
So far an image forming device has been proposed that includes an image forming unit, supported by one or more frames, at least part of which unit is configured as a separate subunit supported by the frames so as to be inserted into and pulled from the frame. For example, in a tandem-type laser printer that has four sets of a photoconductive drum and a development cartridge serially aligned, such a configuration has been proposed that the four sets of the photoconductive drum and the development cartridge are provided as an integrated subunit configured to be inserted into and pulled from one or more frames. In this case, the four sets of the photoconductive drum and the development cartridge can integrally be pulled from the frames, and thus such a configuration leads to easier maintenance of the image forming device.
Further, in the image forming device of this kind, a technique has been proposed in which the position of the subunit in the frames is determined by bringing a subunit-side positioning portion provided to the subunit into contact with a frame-side positioning portion provided to the frames. For instance, a technique has been proposed in which the position of the subunit in the frame is determined by engaging a notched portion as the subunit-side positioning portion that is formed at a leading end of the subunit in an inserting direction with a reference shaft as the frame-side positioning portion that links between right and left frames.
Moreover, in the image forming device of this kind, a configuration has been proposed to certainly determine the position of the subunit, which configuration has a pressing member configured to press the subunit in such a direction as to bring the subunit-side positioning portion into contact with the frame-side positioning portion. Furthermore, in the image forming device of this kind, a configuration has been proposed to prevent the subunit-side positioning portion from colliding against the frame-side positioning portion when the subunit is set in, which configuration has a contact regulating member configured to regulate the contact of the subunit-side positioning portion with the frame-side positioning portion.